


we were the scars that wouldn't fade away

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили и Кили приходится бежать без оглядки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were the scars that wouldn't fade away

**Author's Note:**

> малине, прости меня, детка

У них плохая карма, или на всю семью наложили сглаз. Может, когда-то давно предки, которые и думать не думали о будущих поколениях, сами навлекли беду на весь род. Этого не знает ни Фили, ни Кили. Им, в общем-то, и не нужно задумываться о подобном. Все, что их волнует это крыша над головой и сухие ботинки.

Иногда, все, что их волнует это копы, сидящие на своих постах или разгуливающие по городам. У всех полицейских слишком напыщенный вид и слишком скучная работа, так что они просто вынуждены цепляться к таким парнями, как Фили и Кили. И это очень плохо. Это именно то, что нужно им меньше всего.

Кочевать из города в город не так-то и просто, как многим кажется, Фили понимает это спустя добрых две недели, когда правое колено разбито в кровь и его даже нечем перевязать. Кили удается поймать машину, где за рулем сидит старик, а его жена смотрит на попутчиков сквозь толстые стекла своих очков. Она почти морщится от брезгливости, хотя лицо и без того похоже на изюм, но все же предлагает Фили воспользоваться аптечкой. У него всего один вариант – согласиться.

Они бегут не просто так, любая история должна иметь свою завязку. Торина посадили в тюрьму два месяца назад. Балин попал в больницу спустя три дня после того – огнестрельное ранение, нападавшего так и не нашли. Двалин убил нескольких людей защищая Ори, после этого их не видели. 

Все началось с Бильбо, или чуть раньше, Фили порядком запутался в хронологии. Кили не пытался узнать точнее. Бофур забрал новенького парня, и, кажется, им удалось выбраться из западни. Нори, Дори и Оина убили. Глоин был именно тем, кто дал Фили деньги и адрес, попросив уехать из города как можно скорее. Бифур нашел им машину. Бомбур подкинул еды и положил на заднее сидение два потрепанных пледа.

Две недели назад Азог послал своих парней убрать Фили и Кили, раз уж остальные так легко сорвались с крючка. Этому шизику нужна была только кровь на руках.

Теперь у них нет ни машины, ни пледов, в рюкзаке болтается складной нож, две футболки, одни штаны (уже непонятно чьи именно), фотография Дис (в потайном кармане), зарядное устройство и телефон, который нельзя включать слишком часто. Батарейка садится.

Огромные поля завораживают Кили, ему хочется выйти из машины и погрузится в природу, забраться так далеко, как только получится и просто лечь – замаскироваться от всех среди этого пространства, открытого любому желающему. Сон приходит медленно, Кили успевает вцепиться пальцами в грязное запястье Фили, почувствовать песчинки на его коже. 

Они всегда плохо спят в дороге. Когда бежишь, нормальный сон становится непозволительной роскошью.

На той бумажке от Глоина стоит всего одно имя – Галадриэль, – выведенное рядом с ее адресом. И чем ближе братья подбираются к незнакомой женщине, тем сильнее они волнуются о том, правильно ли это. Сможет ли она спасти их. Не навлекут ли они и на нее беду. 

Где-то позади идут или едут люди Азога, Фили вздрагивает, когда машина останавливается. Он благодарит стариков и вытаскивает сонного Кили на воздух.

К полудню их кожа становится влажной от усталости.

Ближе к вечеру Кили уже не может сдерживать раздражение. Он не зол на брата, просто голод не самый лучший спутник. Они находят сборище бродяг, те поят их дешевым виски и достают из костра картофелины. Все это бесплатно, Фили и Кили должны только слушать бесконечные байки.

Когда вокруг становится совсем темно и единственным источником света оказывается костер, Фили предлагает Кили уйти. 

Мужчины и женщины, чьи лица не просто вылеплены из страданий и скитаний, все они смотрят на братьев с затаенной тоской. Как будто те еще настолько молоды чтобы не совершить и половины ошибок, которые не стоит совершать.

Никто из них не знает, что все ошибки, которые не дают Фили расслабиться, на самом деле уже сделаны. И хуже всего то, что сделал их не он.

Кили настаивает на передышке, заставляя брата сесть рядом. Колено ноет, но уже не так сильно, как утром.

Все хорошо.

Все плохо.

Фили не знает, что стоит выбрать. Он смотрит на Кили и не знает, что нужно сказать.

– Мы выберемся.

Он не лжет, а Кили просто кивает. Он кивает, потому что Фили ждет этого. Они не врут друг другу, но и не говорят правды. Просто потому что не знают ее.

Где-то там, где не пройдена еще и середина пути, Фили встречает Ори. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, а руки сжимают две шариковые ручки. Красную и синюю.

– Так вы ребята живы, я рад вам, очень рад!

Его веснушки от солнца стали еще ярче, волосы коротко пострижены.

– Где Двалин?

Ори оглядывается назад, и у Кили замирает сердце, он думает, что сейчас увидит своего названного дядю, но позади Ори нет никого. Только пустой переулок, где воняет помойкой и мочой.

– Я не знаю, он сказал мне ждать его здесь.

– Когда это было?

– Не помню.

Фили думает, что Ори болен, но он не может проверить. Кили предлагает другу пойти с ними.

– Я не могу, нужно ждать.

Его губы искусаны до крови, от улыбки ранка раскрывается и Фили видит яркие красные капли, которые Ори сразу же слизывает сухим языком.

– Вам нужно идти, я помню, он сказал мне об этом. Вам нужно сходить как можно скорее. Я напишу остальным.

– Что ты напишешь?

– Что в этот раз вы были настоящими.

Ори улыбается и Фили отбирает у него блокнот, где все исписано мелкими буквами, неладно складывающимися в слова. Нет лишнего времени разбирать чужие записи, так что Фили пишет несколько слов на обложке и отдает блокнот Ори. Тот сразу же стискивает пальцы на коричневой обложке и почти обиженно смотрит на Кили.

– Уходите скорее, я чувствую их.

Кили подходит к Ори и кладет руку ему на лоб, заставляя откинуть голову. Огромные зрачки и лихорадочный румянец. Это точно не болезнь.

– Мы еще увидимся.

Кили не врет Фили, только Ори.

Побег кажется бесконечным, когда Кили остается запертым в мотеле, а Фили в это время уходит на поиск денег, или еды, или одежды. В номере всего одна кровать, но Кили не может ничего сделать, он валяется и смотрит в потолок, следит за отблесками фар проезжающих мимо машин. В соседнем номере кто-то шумно трахается, Кили закрывает глаза и думает, что можно сходить в душ еще раз.

Даже видя, что в слив уходит прозрачная вода, ему в ней видится серый и красный цвета. Фили возвращается, у него в руках несколько бутербродов и бутылка с водой.

– Сегодня мы живем.

Шея от этих слов начинает чесаться так, словно ее уже обмотали веревкой, а Кили вот-вот сделает свой последний шаг.

Их почти ловят на границе штатов, именно там, где Фили не мог бы и подумать о подобном.

Кили бежит рядом, спотыкается о камни и его дыхание такое резкое, рваное, хриплое, такое безнадежное и неспокойное, что Фили почти готов остановиться. Задержать копов, позволить Кили уйти.

Брат как будто читает мысли.

– Не смей.

Он орет, надрывается, его глаза напоминают Фили об Ори.

Каким-то чудом выходит так, что патрульные остаются далеко позади.

Радагаст становится приятным разнообразием среди хмурых водителей и сумасшедших студентов, готовых гнать вперед, наплевав на все указатели.

– От кого бежите, мальчишки?

Он спрашивает шутя, Фили напрягается, но понимает, что им нужно хоть как-то отплатить за свою поездку. Байка выходит убедительной.

– Мать больна, нужно поехать сначала к нашему отцу за деньгами, этот придурок никогда не присылал алименты, так пусть хотя на операцию выделит процент. Правильно?

В ответ Радагаст только ухмыляется и кивает, Кили разглядывает его машину ни на чем не задерживая внимания. Салон темный, почти черный. Возле зеркала заднего вида висит маленькая фигурка ежа.

– А вы куда направляетесь?

– Старому другу нужна помощь. Все мы тут кому-то приходимся спасателями, да?

– Да.

Фили не знает кого спасает он. Иногда ему кажется, что ничем хорошим их поездка не кончится. И лучше бы они остались в городе. Сходили к Торину, поговорили бы с ним нормально.

Радагаст раскуривает трубку и предлагает Фили затянуться, он отказывается, зато Кили радостно соглашается, но начинает жутко кашлять после первой же затяжки.

– Спокойней, мальчик, куда торопиться.

– Да он и не курил никогда.

– Тем лучше.

Сидя на заднем сидении, Кили разглядывает брата и старается не думать о том, как долго они будут находиться в состоянии псевдопокоя.

– Ты устал?

– Нет.

– Зато я устал.

Они залезают на дерево, Кили сдирает себе кожу о грубую кору, но не говорит ни слова. Мимо проносятся машины. Может, в одной из них и сидят те самые парни, которые страстно желают всадить несколько пуль в племянников Торина.

Фили это не волнует.

Ровно в эту минуту ему действительно наплевать на то, что он бежит.

Кили сидит рядом, он горячий и беспокойный.

– Мы доберемся до нее?

– Конечно.

Только в одном Фили не уверен – в каком именно виде они покажутся Галадриэль. И это все.

Телефон Кили включает в темноте, когда Фили спит рядом в своем спальнике. Первые несколько секунд Кили ничего не видит кроме яркого света, а потом телефон начинает вибрировать. Там столько сообщений, сообщений с просьбами позвонить или написать, сообщений о пропущенных звонках.

– Алло?

– Балин?

– Кили, это ты, мальчик?

– Да.

У него на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– Вы далеко? Фили в порядке? Вас не нашли?

– Далеко. Да. Нет. Все хорошо. Балин, тебя уже выписали?

– Да, теперь стараюсь вести себя осторожнее. Твой брат может говорить?

– Погоди.

Кили осторожно расталкивает Фили, проводит пальцами ему по лбу и доходит до кончика носа – движение из детства.

– Это Балин.

Непонятно зачем, но Кили шепчет, боясь, что Фили начнет дергаться, как это случалось уже много раз.

– Поговори с ним.

– Тебе нужна помощь, Фили?

Им нужна помощь. Им нужно поспать нормально, поесть, переодеться, перестать постоянно находиться на грани нервного срыва. У Фили болит шея, потому что он постоянно оборачивается, ожидая, что любая минута может стать последней.

– А ты можешь это устроить?

– Сомневаюсь, но если что-то действительно будет необходимо...

– Лучше скажи, Двалин нашел Ори?

– Да.

– И где они сейчас?

– Пытаются отыскать Элронда.

Это имя смутно знакомо Фили, но он предпочитает не спрашивать лишнего.

– Мне пора уходить, рад был услышать вас. Включайте телефон периодически, оставляйте мне сообщения.

– Хорошо, Балин.

Телефон слова оказывается в рюкзаке.

– Ты собираешься ложиться?

– Нет, спи, я посторожу.

Кили разглядывает небо, ему кажется, что звезды становятся все меньше, в то время как темнота притягивается к самой земле. Рядом лежит Фили и тоже смотрит вверх.

Желтая разметка на дороге помогает Кили сосредоточиться. Машины едут мимо, лениво тащатся или проносятся так, что ветер теплым облаком обхватывает Фили и Кили.

– Если мы дойдет до нее, я больше никогда и никуда не сдвинусь с места. Мои ступни, кажется, увеличились в несколько раз.

– Просто не думай об этом.

Они оба уже стерли ноги в кровь, теперь стало проще не покупать пластыри, а сразу брать бинты, их хотя бы не так больно снимать с кровавых мозолей. Да и вода всегда помогает.

Желтая дорога впитывает в себя солнечные лучи и становится еще ярче. Кили идет и периодически сталкивается с Фили плечами.

Иногда Кили снится большой красный мост.

Он знает наверняка, что никогда не попадет туда. Не в этой жизни.

Они садятся на поезд. Вагон старый, людей почти нет, а те, что есть, вряд ли заинтересованы в двух бомжеватого вида парнях. У них есть билеты. Значит, впереди три часа дороги. Этого вполне достаточно для того чтобы поочередно сходить в туалет и умыться, избавиться от дорожной грязи.

Фили смотрит в собственное отражение в огромном стекле, потом начинает разглядывать брата.

Поезд шумит, перестукивает колесами, уносит их все дальше и дальше.

– Меня это достало.

– И меня тоже.

У них не ничего кроме этого – идти вперед, двигаться пока есть силы.

Проблема в том, что оба они еще слишком молоды для такого.

И у них нет никого.

Фили опять вспоминает Ори и старается не накручивать самого себя, зная, что это ничего не изменит. Но ему все равно интересно где сейчас Двалин, может, он и Ори уже добрались до Галадриэль. Ведь всем им нужно попасть к ней. К неизвестной спасительнице, святой, если верить обрывкам разговоров старших. Может, Фили опять запутался и никогда не слышал о Галадриэль. Может, его мозг уже не в состоянии работать нормально.

– Но у меня есть ты.

Кили берет его за руку, переплетает пальцы, это длится недолго, потом Кили достает из рюкзака книжку, которую нашел на станции и начинает читать.

Им нечего сказать друг другу. Фили прислоняется головой к стеклу и закрывает глаза. Солнечные лучи теплом оседают у него на лице, и яркими красными вспышками на веках.

Смерть подбирается к ним слишком близко в лице двух парней Азога. У одного из них шрам на все лицо, второй постоянно разглядывает свою руку, с которой еще не сошел отек. Они любят драться, они любят убивать и у Фили нет никаких шансов, что он сможет вытащить брата живым из рук этих людей.

Именно тогда они и встречают Бофура. Рядом с ним трясется Бильбо, его кудрявые волосы такие же короткие, как и у Ори в день их встречи.

– У тебя есть идеи?

– Да, мне нужно чтобы ты отвлек их на себя, справишься?

Фили кивает, он не уверен в том, что получится, но лучше так, чем и дальше не понимать, что делать. Бофур вкладывает ему в руку пистолет.

– Не вздумай стрелять без моего разрешения, ты понял?

– Да.

Кили остается с Бильбо, оба они – один встревоженный, другой напуганный, – смотрят на Фили с Бофура так, как будто это последний раз.

Фили сжимает пистолет, чувствуя, как металл почти сразу же начинает нагреваться от жара ладони.

– Все будет хорошо, пацан, не волнуйся.

Что здесь делает Бофур, все ли это время они шли по одному маршруту, отставая друг от друга всего на день или на несколько часов? Голова начинает болеть от волнения.

– Видишь их?

– Да.

– Тебе нужно дойти до конца дома, только иди спокойно, не беги, не оглядывайся.

– А дальше?

– Это уже мое дело.

Фили послушно доходит до конца дома и поворачивает в узкий проулок. Под ногами хлюпают лужи, руки дрожат.

– Эй, парень!

Выстрелов он не слышит, только четыре раза что-то сжимается в воздухе, быстро, звук сложно описать. Фили знает, что дело в глушителе.

– Ты как?

Бофур стоит рядом и смотрит Фили в глаза.

Непривычно видеть его без усов. Непривычно видеть его уставшим и хмурым. Но зато и Бофур и Бильбо живы.

– Все нормально. Забери.

Пистолет оказывается в кармане куртки Бофура.

– Пойдем отсюда, пора уходить, я не уверен, что камеры в этом квартале нерабочие.

На трупы Фили не оглядывается. Когда он видит Кили, то выжимает из себя улыбку, но не более того.

– Вам нужно продолжать двигаться, не думаю, что Азог послал только этих двоих. За нами тоже следили.

– И многих ты убил?

Вопрос дается Кили легко, он даже не сразу понимает, что так буднично спрашивает одного из тех, кто был ему едва ли не ближе Торина о количестве убитых людей.

Что-то в нем изменилось слишком сильно.

– Достаточно.

– Нам нужна помощь.

– Я знаю, Балин звонил.

Это не удивляет Фили.

Им остается немного, Фили знает – он разглядывает карту, когда они попадают в книжный, запоминая дорогу и выискивая другие варианты проезда.

Все это время Кили стоит возле полки с фантастикой и просто читает названия книг. Ему хочется сесть на пол и больше никогда не двигаться. Ему хочется обнять брата так сильно, чтобы тот уже никуда не вырвался.

Но Фили и без того не собирается никуда уходить от Кили.

Только вместе с ним.

Они добираются до последней границы между штатами и после этого включают телефон. У Фили болит голова, когда он набирает номер.

– Фили?

– Это мы, осталось немного.

– Отлично.

– До связи.

Фили кладет трубку и смотрит на удивленного Кили.

– Мы сможем поговорить нормально когда доберемся до нее.

– Конечно.

Лес, через который они идет, наполнен звуками. Шум от их шагов утопает в шелесте листвы.

Где-то позади остается лето, которое они провели в дороге. Фили предпочел бы забыть все, что не связано с братом.

Дом Галадриэль на самом деле больше похож на маленький замок. Там есть и ограда, и система слежения.

– Здравствуйте, нам прислал Глоин.

– Фили и Кили?

– Да.

Они отвечают хором, после этого ворота распахиваются.

Светлые волосы Галадриэль заплетены в красивую косу, Кили чувствует себя неудобно рядом с этой женщиной.

– Я все понимаю, вы можете сперва сходить в душ. Сменной одежды у вас нет? Это тоже не проблема.

Полчаса спустя Фили сидит на кухне и разглядывает Галадриэль в то время как та разговаривает с Балином.

– Теперь мы в безопасности?

Кили стоит рядом, не может сидеть, не может молчать. Он очень устал, едва ли не больше Фили, но тело не желает успокаиваться.

– Да.

Галадриэль отвечает ему и возвращается к разговору с Балином.

– Ты слышал, она говорила про какого-то Гэндальфа, ты знаешь кто это?

– Нет.

Они так тихо и перешептываются, пока Галадриэль не кладет трубку.

Несколько дней проходят спокойно, Кили только спит и ест, когда ему нужно. Они с братом находятся в одной комнате. Фили большую часть времени просто лежит на кровати. Еду в него насильно впихивает Галадриэль.

– Тебе нужно поесть.

Ему ничего не нужно. Он не знает как сказать ей, что предчувствует плохое. По взгляду Галадриэль нельзя понять ничего толком. 

Фили закрывает глаза и отворачивается к стене каждый раз, когда она заходит к ним.

Двалин приезжает вместе с Ори, который выглядит лучше с момента последней встречи, но его глаза все равно блестят как-то дико и нездорово.

– Торина убили.

Новость накрывает Фили и Кили ужасом, который сменяется растерянностью.

– Люди Азога добрались до него и за решеткой, это был вопрос времени.

Именно так Двалин говорит что-то похожее на «простите, дети, что не смог спасти его».

Галадриэль выходит из комнаты и Фили хочет пройти следом за ней.

Это все равно не поможет справиться с болью.

– Нам нужно отомстить.

Вот что говорит Кили той же ночью.

И нет такого варианта, где Фили не согласен с братом.

Бофур и Бильбо приезжаю спустя две недели.

Кажется, что Бильбо и Галадриэль уже давно знакомы. На деле – она единственная, кто может успокоить его.

Следующими убивают Бифура и Бомбура.

В их родном городе остались только Балин и Глоин.

Кили уходит в комнату и ложится спать в постель Фили. Поздно ночью, когда Фили видит там своего брата, он просто берет подушку Кили и ложится рядом.

У них осталось слишком мало того, что нельзя тратить просто так.

Когда в дом Галадриэль прибывает Элронд, Двалин предлагает начать тренировки.

– Зачем?

Это Ори спрашивает, причем он не отрывается от своей записной книжки.

– Тебе тоже пригодится, парень.

– Нам всем это нужно, да?

Бильбо никак не может перебороть свой страх.

– Как бы грустно это ни звучало, но ты с нами повязан.

Фили хмыкает и думает, как же должна была действительно звучать это фраза Бофура.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Чтобы никто больше не умирал.

Фили цепляется пальцами за плечо Кили и вжимается лицом ему в шею.

– Чтобы ты не умер.

Не раньше него самого.

Хотя с их судьбой никто не может знать наперед.


End file.
